


(podifc) A Hand to Hold Onto

by secondalto



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, Podfic & Podficced Works, podfic length 50 -60 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-20
Updated: 2016-08-20
Packaged: 2018-08-09 21:01:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7817074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/secondalto/pseuds/secondalto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the untimely death of Sam's husband Riley, his two best friends Bucky and Steve move in to help him raise his three young girls, Natasha, Sharon, and Wanda. Basically, the Full House AU no one asked for.</p><p>a.k.a. Four times Bucky and Steve had a misunderstanding and one time they got their shit together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(podifc) A Hand to Hold Onto

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Hand to Hold Onto](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7644061) by [humanedisaster](https://archiveofourown.org/users/humanedisaster/pseuds/humanedisaster). 



I had fun reading this, I hope you enjoy listening to it. Find it streaming [here](https://soundcloud.com/katy-hart-201041025/handtoholdonto).

As SoundCloud may disappear soon, [here](http://www.mediafire.com/file/6oor8jr5bmfji83/Handtoholdonto_278900669_soundcloud.mp3) is another link.


End file.
